Unexpected Romance
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Takes place during Quick Before It Sinks. Gilligan is elected to tell Ginger about the sinking island but ends up telling Ginger something else. Pinger story idea I had swirling around in my head.


**_A/N I made up a scene in this story. It did not happen on the show but I thought it was something that could possibly have happened so I put it in. Enjoy!_**

Gilligan frowned wanting to know how he always had to do the dirty work. The island was sinking and he was the one who was elected to tell Ginger the news. Why couldn't the Professor do it? He was the one who discovered the problem. Why should he Gilligan have to break the news?

The first mate bravely knocked on the door and Ginger indicated for him to come in.  
He saw her standing in a odd pose. She explained she was doing an acting exercise in which she was being a tree. "What brings you here?" The actress asked of the sailor.  
"Oh well you see the Professor…" He began.  
"The Professor what?" Ginger inquired. "What about the Professor?"

Gilligan was nervous about spilling the news. He didn't want to have to tell her about the sinking island.  
"Gilligan." Ginger pressed. "What about the Professor?"  
"Oh uh he well….he…he's in love with you." Gilligan said not believing those words just came out. He tried to think of something else to tell her and that was all that came to mind.

Ginger put her arms down and her eyes went wide. "He….He loves me?"  
"Uh yes…He sure does." Gilligan said happy that Ginger was going with it.  
"I can't….The Professor loves me!" Ginger squealed.

The redhead rushed out of her hut and hurried over to where the Skipper and the Professor were standing.

She ran up to the two men. "Is it true? What Gilligan said….is it true?" She asked.  
The Professor sighed. "Yes Ginger. It is." He replied not aware of what Gilligan really told the actress.  
"Oh!" Ginger cried putting her arms around him. "I knew it! I knew it!"  
The Skipper's eyes practically popped out of his head and the Professor was stunned.  
"You knew?" The Skipper said in disbelief. How on Earth did Ginger know about the sinking island?  
"Well I suspected." Ginger explained looking up at the Professor. "But I had a feeling it was true." She gently placed a kiss on his lips.

Skipper was taken aback at how well Ginger was taking the news.

The actress wrapped her arms back around the Professor. "I knew you loved me."  
Both men looked at each other in shock. The old sailor spoke. "Um what did you say Ginger?"  
"I knew the Professor loved me." She smiled holding the science man tightly.  
The Professor was at a loss for words.

Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell saw the scene and came over. "What is going on?" The two women wanted to know.  
Ginger smiled at them. "The Professor loves me." She answered. "Gilligan told me."  
Gilligan! thought the Skipper. Figures! That explains it all.

"Oh that's wonderful Ginger!" exclaimed Mary Ann.  
"How marvelous!" Mrs. Howell declared. "I can't wait to plan the wedding!"

The Professor gulped. Wedding?  
"Come on dear." Mrs. Howell said to Ginger. "I have so many ideas…"  
Ginger kissed the Professor before heading off with the other two women.

It was then that the culprit of all this arrived.

"Hello Gilligan." The Skipper greeted. "I heard you told Ginger some interesting news."  
"Oh yeah." Gilligan laughed nervously. "I told her that the Professor loved her."  
"Yes I know." The Skipper said trying to remain calm. "May I ask why you told her that?"  
"Well I…I couldn't tell her about the island….I…I just told her the first thing that came to my mind."  
"The first thing that came to your mind was that I love her?" The Professor said incredulously. "How could you tell her such a thing?"  
"I'm sorry Professor but she seemed so happy I couldn't take it back."  
"A fine mess you made Gilligan." The Skipper frowned. "Now Ginger is planning her wedding. And it will crush her to know that there won't be a wedding once you tell her the truth."

"Oh no!" Gilligan said. "I'm not telling her that! No way!"  
"You have to Gilligan. You are the one who started this mess. You have to set it straight with Ginger." The Skipper said firmly.  
"But she'll hate me." The first mate argued. "I don't want her to hate me."  
The Professor sighed. "It's alright Gilligan. I'll talk to Ginger. You, Skipper and Mr. Howell take care of the hut we started to build."

The two nodded and went off in search of Mr. Howell.

The academic walked over to the Howell's hut where the women went. He stood outside not sure of how to break the news to Ginger. She believed he loved her and that they were getting married. The last thing he wanted was to see that look of hurt on her lovely face. But the sooner he got this over with the better.

The Professor was about to knock when he heard Ginger's voice. "Isn't the Professor wonderful? I knew he loved me. When we first ended up shipwrecked I knew he was attracted to me. His hands would shake whenever I was around. He would get all nervous and flustered." She giggled. "I still remember when he wanted to sniff my perfume. I had no idea what came over him. I thought for sure he was going to kiss me. But then he left. I was so disappointed."

Roy Hinkley remembered that like it was yesterday. Not a day went by that he did not think of how she felt being so close to him. The wonderful scent of her perfume. How close he came to actually kissing her beautiful neck. He continued to listen at the door.

"I know my darling Professor would do anything for me. He's the only man who would.  
I remember how scared I was when we were first shipwrecked here."  
The Professor too recalled that. His mind when to when he found the actress sitting on the beach. Tears were in her eyes.

_"Ginger." He said. "You alright?"_  
_"No I'm not." She replied. "I'm scared. I'm so scared."_  
_The academic sat on the beach next to her. "It will be okay."_  
_"No one knows we are here. The ship is wrecked. The transmitter is broken. I can't….I can't….I don't know how to…" Her sobs came on heavy. Tears spilling out of her eyes. "We don't have any food and hardly any clothes…I don't know anyone here."_

_His arm somehow went around her. "Ginger listen to me….I know it's going to be hard but we will make it through. There is plenty of food around for us. Lobsters and crabs and fish. There are berries and other fruits. We will be okay."_  
_Ginger turned her head towards him, the fright still showing in her eyes. "Professor, will you…take care of me?"_  
_The Professor was a little taken aback by this question. "Take care of you?"_  
_"Please Professor….will you take care of me while we are on this island? Help me survive. You are so smart. I don't know anything about island life. I can't do this by myself!"_

_She had buried her head in his chest and both his arms were around her._  
_"Ginger I promise I will be there for you. I won't let you go through this alone."_  
_This seemed to calm her as her tears had subsided. They stayed that way for a little while longer before heading back to camp._

He promised her then he would take care of her and get her through this ordeal. He was not about to go back on his word. Ginger needed him.

The Professor knocked on the door and Mrs. Howell asked who it was.  
"It's me the Professor."  
Ginger smiled and got up from her seat running over to the door. She opened it. "Hello darling." She said kissing him.

He returned her kiss. No. He was not going to take this away from her. Not a chance.  
"How is the wedding planning going?" He asked putting his arms around her.  
Ginger giggled. "Darling we aren't actually planning a wedding. Mrs. Howell is just telling me some ideas she had in case we do decide…" She rested her head against him.  
"Well what if we did decide?" He stated caressing her back.  
Ginger looked up. "What?"  
"Ginger would you….consider….marrying me?"

The starlet froze in place. She stared at the Professor trying to process it all.  
A smile then went across her face."Oh darling I would! I will! I'll marry you!"

Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell shrieked with joy. "Ginger I'm so happy for you!" The farm girl exclaimed hugging her.  
"Dear congratulations! It's splendid news!" Mrs. Howell chimed.

The Professor looked at the happy expression on the movie star's face. He never saw her look as happy before. Not since they ended up stranded had he never seen her look so joyous. It was something he enjoyed seeing. He liked seeing Ginger happy. This made her happy and he was more than willing to give her this.  
It wouldn't be so terrible to marry Ginger. She was beautiful and she clearly loved him.  
He would be a fool to not marry her.

Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann hurried to tell the others the news.  
Ginger smiled feeling on top of the world. "I promise I'll be a good wife." She stated.  
"I know you would Ginger." He said kissing the top of her head. "You would make an excellent wife."

The truth be told he was getting sick of being alone on this island. Especially at night in his hut. Everyone else had a roommate. He didn't.  
Plus he did feel an attraction to Ginger. He found himself wishing to spend more and more time with her. Enlisting her help with his experiments above all the others. And he was not too thrilled with the way he sometimes saw the Skipper look at the starlet. He always felt a twinge of jealousy. Ginger had never given any indication she had interest in the Skipper outside of friendship and harmless flirtation. Even that harmless flirtation got to him sometimes. He only wanted her to do that with him. There was a silver lining. Ginger would only sit next to him whenever they ate. The academic liked having her next to him. Sometimes he was lucky enough to have her sit just a tad too close to him.

Yes marrying Ginger was the right decision. No more could Ginger be used in an attempt to seduce someone to aid in getting them off this island. That was also something he was never happy with. It was like they thought of her as just some sexy object. He resented it always. The more he thought of it, the more he was liking the idea of Ginger being his wife.

The movie star looked up at him. "Darling kiss me." She smiled.  
His lips went to hers capturing them in a deep kiss. The actress's arms went around his neck, his went around her waist and up her back.

**Later that night**

The men were still working on the hut in hopes that maybe the water would recede a bit so it wouldn't completely over take the island. They finally confessed to the women about the island and the water. Ginger was worried it would affect her wedding but the Professor assured her it would be fine.

The Skipper kept looking at the Professor shaking his head.  
"Is there a problem Skipper?" The science man asked.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell Ginger."  
The Professor sighed. "Skipper I told you to let it go. It makes Ginger happy."  
"I know it makes her happy. She thinks that you actually want to marry her and are in love with her. You really think you can keep up that act?"

"Act?" Ginger said in shock.

The two men looked over seeing the movie star standing there. She had a tray of food in her hand that she had prepared for her fiancé.  
The Professor walked over to her. She threw the tray down looking at him with fury.  
"Ginger." He started. "Ginger listen to me. I do want to marry you. I swear I do."  
"Then why did the Skipper say it was an act?" She demanded.  
"Because he does not know that it's not.' The Professor answered. "I…Ginger I promised you I would take care of you."  
Ginger recalled that time on the beach when the Professor promised her he would be there for her. "I know you did. I have not forgotten that." She said quietly looking down.  
"I want you to be my wife." The Professor insisted. "Only you. Ginger I..I love you."  
The actress lifted her eyes to his. "You do?"  
"Yes I love you. Ginger it's always been you. Just you."  
The starlet smiled. "It's always been me?"  
"I never loved anyone like I love you." The Professor replied. "I could not possibly feel for anyone what I feel for you."

"Oh Professor!" Ginger said ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I love you!"  
"You still want to marry me?" He asked.  
"Yes." Ginger nodded. "I do."

After finding out that the water was not in fact rising and that Gilligan had accidentally used the stick the Professor was using to measure the water for his lobster traps, the wedding took place.

It was lovely affair and Ginger danced happily with her husband. She loved him. Could not imagine loving anyone the way she loved her Professor. He was the one she was waiting for her whole life.

Ginger smiled at Gilligan briefly and he returned her smile. She had thanked him for helping bring the Professor to her. Without him, the Professor may never have confessed his feelings about her. She would be forever grateful for what Gilligan had done.

The Professor had also expressed his gratitude towards the sailor for helping him see that Ginger was the one he belonged with.

Mary Ann watched the two newlyweds feeling so happy. They were a perfect match. Ginger was so glamorous and beautiful. The Professor was handsome and smart. They complimented each other perfectly.

The Skipper had been relieved that the Professor did love the movie star. He would have hated to see Ginger crushed. He thought she was a sweet girl. Just like he thought Mary Ann was. He was fond of them both and became very protective of the two.

He was protective of all the castaways. He was the Skipper therefore he was in charge.  
These people were his family now and he was going to make sure they all stuck together.

The Howells felt as if they were watching their own daughter. The couple adored all young castaways as if they were there own children. Ginger was like their daughter and the Professor would feel like their son in law.  
Mrs. Howell hoped that one day another wedding could take place. One between a pretty farm girl and a first mate. She noticed how those two interacted. There was something there. She could see it.

The party came to a close as Ginger and the Professor made their way to their hut.  
The Professor picked her up and carried her across the threshold. Ginger giggled telling him he was so romantic.

The Professor set her down on the bed. "I love you Ginger. I always will."  
"I love you too Roy." She replied.

"I don't care if we ever get rescued." He stated caressing her hair. "As long as I have you I have all I need."  
"I have all I need as long as I have you." Ginger said.  
He brought his lips to hers and they held each other tightly in the moonlight.

The End!


End file.
